―Under the darkness
by TheKamy
Summary: Bajo el manto de la oscuridad un amor comienza a crecer pero seran muchos los obstaculos que separen a los dos corazones que anhelan ser unidos...
1. Chapter 0

―**Prologo;**

**"...Solo la vida sabrá trazar el camino que ambos debemos****  
****seguir, y si nos une, es porque aquello que sentimos será****  
****lo único que nos hará libes al final..."**

La soledad que albergaba en sus ojos una noche le hizo comprender a aquella pequeña la debilidad que había dentro del corazón de su señor. Nunca había encontrado un sentimiento, una expresión dentro de aquellos ojos que siempre le habían mirado fríamente, sin embargo ahora era consciente del mayor secreto de la persona que velaba por su bienestar. Aquella noche ella supo jurarse que nada les separaría en la vida, a pesar de tener en claro que aquello traería consecuencias. Tiempo después, donde sus vidas se habían separado, ella mantuvo su promesa, esperando cada noche con anhelo volver a ver los ojos que una noche le habían reflejado el único sentimiento existente en el ser de la persona que más amaba ella, pero aquel suceso jamás se dio, algo les separaba… un pensamiento erróneo, un sentimiento reprimido. **"Cuando el Sesshömaru-sama abra los ojos, lastimosamente será muy tarde para que comprenda lo que ha perdido",**se menciona incansables veces su fiel sirviente, admirando el rostro de la dulce pequeña que ahora juega a ser mujer. Aquella inocente que su señor amaba. La pequeña y dulce niña que le ayudo a pesar de recibir su desprecio, la misma pequeña niña que le amo en secreto, la misma pequeña niña que él mismo supo amar sin saber reconocer. **"Todo este alboroto por una simple humana… ha heredado uno de los rasgos más extraños de su padre",**había alegado su madre ante las reacciones de su hijo, las que demostraban la propia contradicción a sus palabras, a su propio instinto. **"Sesshomaru... ¿Tienes a alguien a quien proteger?",**había preguntado su padre, notando la ambición por el poder, pero aquel vacío que poseía su hijo. Ahora, cubierto por los nuevos sentimientos crecientes en su interior, vagaba una respuesta para su padre, una respuesta que no quería admitir. **"Si",**la afirmación a un sentimiento que no quería reconocer.

He sentido como en mi corazón nace aquel sentimiento que durante toda mi vida he despreciado, pudo sentirme fuerte gracias a él pero soy consciente que la debilidad crece cada vez más. No quiero. No quiero ser presa de lo que ahora domina mi corazón, no quiero perderme a mí mismo, no quiero traicionar mis ideales. Sin embargo aquello que ha nacido gracias a tu mirada, ahora crece en mi interior y cada vez es más grande, siento que me consumirá, que pronto no poder vivir si no es en tus brazos...

"…**Si es a tu lado donde debo andar, caminare sobre tus pasos.****  
****Me guiare con tu andar. Bajo ningún motivo perderé el rumbo,  
porque el destino me ha ligado a ti, me ha unido con una****  
****fuerza que ninguno de los dos llegara a comprender jamás.****  
****Te pertenezco, mi vida, mi alma, mi ser.****  
****Todo lo que me comprende es lo que me une a ti,****  
****lo que me hace ser tuya. No importa cuántos****  
****caminos nos separen, siempre buscare la manera de ****  
****volver a tu lado, porque allí es donde debo estar..."**

**Por siempre suya****  
****amo Sesshömaru-sama.**


	2. Chapter 1

**-La presencia de un Yōkai.**

**-¡Sacerdotisa Kagome! ¡InuYasha-sama! –**las voces al unísono de los niños de la aldea se dejaron escuchar, ambos mencionados se pusieron alerta levantándose de su descanso mientras salían de la pequeña choza que ambos habitaban con su pequeño cachorro. Los pasos sobre las hojas cejas se dejó oír en la penumbra del silencio de aquella noche. Ninguno de los dos dormía tranquilo desde que los rumores se habían levantado. Aquellos mismos rumores que relataban los crueles asesinatos de un ser que ambos desconocían, un ser que prontamente estaría llegando a la aldea que se encargaban de proteger junto a sus amigos. Ella tomo un respiro deteniéndose mientras él se giraba a verle cargado completamente de la preocupación que se había gestado en él al momento de recordar la condición de su mujer, quien esperaba en su vientre a su segundo hijo- **¡Por favor, vengan! ¡Por favor! –**los alaridos de los niños resonaron en las pequeñas orejas de perro que se alzaban sobre su cabeza, él se giró sintiéndose dividido entre los niños y su amada Kagome. Por un segundo se sintió completamente acorralado por más que su problema estuviese a una distancia completamente lejana a él.

**-¡Siempre tardandote, perro pulgoso! –**se escuchó la voz masculina de aquel lobo que había pasado a su lado, su respiración se volvió inclusive más pesada que anteriormente por sentir un completo desdén al escuchar la voz de aquel ser que despreciaba, pero que a la vez internamente respetaba- **¡Tu encárgate de Kagome, yo iré a ver a los niños! –**volvió a exclamar la voz del joven comandante del clan de los lobos Kōga, quien corrió en rescate de los niños que gritaban aclamando por los protectores de su aldea. InuYasha no dudo en tomar el cuerpo de su amada para llevarlo a cuestas mientras corría tras el rastro que había dejado aquel extraño camarada con el que contaba. Los tres llegaron casi simultáneamente deteniéndose al pie del lago, notando como los niños asustados sostenían los extremos de una tela que se plegaba sobre el piso, conteniendo un bulto bajo esta que no paraba de moverse. InuYasha se inclinó dejando a Kagome en el piso mientras miraba un tanto desilusionado a los niños quienes se encontraban un tanto alarmados pero que a la vez dejaban relucir la satisfacción que sentían al haber podido atrapar al imponente monstruo que ellos dudaban que fuese quien realmente estaban buscando. Kōga rasco levemente su cabeza mientras le miraba un poco desentendido- **¿Y bien, niños? ¿Dónde se encuentra el demonio? –**pregunto sabiendo de antemano la respuesta de los niños.

**-Lo hemos atrapado, joven Kōga –**respondió uno de los niños con una amplia sonrisa y una mueca de valentía que simplemente despertó ternura entre los tres. Kagome sonrió suavemente mientras acariciaba el vientre creciente que cargaba de momento gracias a su nuevo pequeño- **Aunque no estamos seguros de que sea un demonio –**agrego mientras se rascaba levemente la nuca- **Más bien luce como un simple sapo, pero con ropa -**alego suavemente el infante.

-**¡Mocoso insolente! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mi linaje!? –**grito aquel bulto que hasta el momento simplemente se había removido incómodamente bajo la tela que le apresaba. Una ráfaga de fuego se levantó quemando completamente aquel manto haciendo que los niños se tiraran hacia atrás completamente asustados, mientras que ambos jóvenes se habían preparado para atacar, aunque la embarazada miraba en dirección al lugar con una amplia sonrisa, reconociendo lo que los demás ignoraban- **¡El grandioso Jaken y su báculo de dos cabezas podrían hacerles cambiar de opinión sobre si soy o no soy un verdadero demonio! –**articulo el pequeño Yōkai de color verde y aspecto extraño que mantenía aferrada su mano a un báculo que le regalado su señor.

-**Enano mediocre –**gruño InuYasha irguiéndose de una manera molesta, haciendo que sus garras tronaran mientras se mostraba completamente molesto ante lo sucedido, los niños le habían despertado por el descuido de aquel ser. Kagome le miro de una mala manera mostrándose el doble de molesta incluso más al ver la reacción de aquel joven- **Yo te enseñare a no… -**no logro terminar con sus palabras.

**-¡Abajo! –**grito enfurecida su mujer segundos antes de que su cuerpo impactara contra el piso despertando la risa de Kōga.

-**Kagome… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –**musito colmado de dolor. La muchacha le ignoro completamente las palabras del padre de sus hijos mientras se inclinaba con completa dificultad puesto que el avanzado embarazo le dificultaba un tanto las cosas. Quedo enfrentada al hombre que ahora se mostraba asustado por las circunstancias. Una dulce sonrisa se mostró en su rostro calmando cualquier malestar de quien la viese, aquella era una de sus cualidades, una de las tantas que comprendían a aquella mujer.

**-¿Qué es lo que sucede, maestro Jaken? **–inquirió con paciencia, irradiando una gran tranquilidad a pesar de poder conciliar pocas veces aquella. La idea de que Jaken estuviese en la aldea le tranquilizaba enormemente porque aquello significaba que el amo de quien él era sirviente también andaba por aquellos lares. ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban sin ver a aquel hombre que portaba la misma sangre del héroe que tanto admiraban? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que la pequeña Rin no sonreía ante la presencia de su "amo bonito"? La castaña suspiro mientras esperaba una respuesta favorable que trajera una alegría a la aldea que estaba colmada de miedos. En los años que llevaba Rin como mujer, los cuales no eran muchos pero que para ella habían sido una larga eternidad, Sesshōmaru-sama no había vuelto a aparecer en la aldea como hacía tiempo atrás. Ella pensaba que le había dejado, que le había abandonado como siempre temido, por aquello mismo la pena le había consumido completamente y a su gran amiga aquello le aterraba porque tanto Kagome, como toda la aldea temían que la vida de Rin llegara a su fin con aquella muerte tan deplorable, como lo era morir de amor- **¿El señor Sessh****ō**maru se encuentra cerca? –volvió a preguntar, mas no recibió una respuesta favorable. Jaken negó levemente mientras bajaba la mirada.

**-Lo lamento, señorita Kagome –**se disculpó mientras negaba- **En realidad he venido por Rin, mi amo bonito me ha mandado a hablar con ella –**articulo a lo que la castaña esbozo una mueca mientras se remitía a negar, imitando de cierta manera el mismo acto que él había tenido con ella segundos antes, señalando de que la jovencita no se encontraba en la aldea.

**-Rin ha viajado a una aldea cercana en busca de las plantas medicinales que necesitaremos para el parto de Kagome –**contesto Kōga mientras miraba con un tanto de recelo a Jaken, en quien no confiaba, como tampoco confiaba en su señor- **Sera mejor que te largues, alimaña –**sentencio.

Kōga no había temido en alegar aquellas cosas sin importarle lo que pudiese llegarle a ocurrir al referirse con tanta libertad y desdén al sirviente de aquel hombre que había destrozado el corazón de su pequeña Rin. Los tiempos habían cambiado, los años habían pasado para todos. Y aquel hombre estaba consciente que el dolor aumentaría en el corazón de su amada, si es que aquel Yōkai pura-sangre llegase nuevamente a ese dominio, despertando y abriendo viejas heridas que le había costado tiempo sanar en la joven. Ahora la pequeña Rin era una mujer que estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio con el hombre que menos había imaginado. Con dieciocho años se encontraba dispuesta a casarse con el joven Kōga quien se había perdido completamente en su belleza cuando había vuelto con sus amigos años después de la terrible muerte de Ayame. Aunque Kōga no sentía el afecto que antes sentía por Kagome había vuelto a la aldea por ella con la ilusión de tomar a la mujer que anteriormente había declarado como suya, pero al momento de encontrarla feliz al lado de InuYasha se había desanimado completamente, sin embargo Rin se encargado de sanar cada herida de su corazón con aquella dulzura que ella misma cargaba, haciendo que poco a poco el joven lobo se enamorase de ella. Habían pensado en contraer nupcias en el verano, mas no habían tenido tiempo de tener los preparativos de su boda puesto que aquella maligna presencia cada vez se volvía una amenaza más grande impidiendo completamente todo. Lo que había impedido completamente la boda, sin embargo la noticia había volado por los aires en muy poco tiempo y el lobo comprendía que ahora su amo se presentaba ante ella por aquello mismo, nada le engañaría, de eso estaba seguro.

**-Desgraciado… -**gruño entre dientes Jaken de una mala manera, apretando los puños y tensando la mandíbula, causando una gran carcajada de parte del joven Kōga- **Mi amo bonito, me ha indicado que bajo ningún motivo puedo volver si no he cumplido con su encargo, asique tendré que esperar por ella aquí mismo –**menciono con una firmeza inclusive deslumbrante viniendo de él, ya que era sabido que a pesar de ser muy bien sirviente de vez en cuando temía ante las adversidades que podían presentarse, sin mencionar el hecho de que tenía un gran resentimiento hacia el medio hermano de su señor, incluido a todo aquel que le rodease- **¿¡Han escuchado mocosos!? ¡Me quedare aquí y quien vuelva a atacarme recibirá mi…! –**fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza recibido de parte de InuYasha.

**-No tendrías que haber hecho eso –**articulo apretando los dientes Kagome tratando de contener su ira, había prometido que no le diría más de un "abajo" en el día, pero de vez en cuando la situación resultaba ser jodidamente insostenible cuando InuYasha portaba aquella actitud completamente desagradable bajo su punto de vista- **Jaken-sama, si quiere puede pasar la noche con nosotros, no veo el problema en aquello… adema Rin tendría que estar volviendo a la aldea en la tarde –**soltó con un tono afable, mientras en el ambiente resonaban dos golpes que habían detenido completamente a los dos jóvenes que se habían visto dispuestos a objetar las palabras de la joven embarazada- **¿Podría decirme que es lo que tiene que comunicarle a la pequeña Rin? –**inquirió con suavidad.

**-No, mi amo bonito me ha pedido que únicamente lo hablase con ella, aunque… -**vacilo unos instantes, tomando la mano de la señorita Kagome para llevarla un poco más lejos de ambos hombres quienes miraban expectantes, esperando escuchar las palabras que en tanta lejanía no podrían oír- **Aunque he notado a mi amo muy extraño, Sessh****ō**maru-sama nunca se ha descontrolado de esa manera, y me temo que Rin tenga algo que ver con aquello –confeso al oído de Kagome quien frunció el ceño mientras sentía como una electricidad recorría su espina dorsal causándole cierto temor en aquel momento ante el pensamiento que se le había cruzado por la mente. ¿Sesshōmaru había perdido el control? ¿Cuántas posibilidades habría de que aquel hombre fuese el culpable de lo sucedido en estos tantos meses? Trago en seco. A pesar de saber la naturaleza del hermano de su esposo, Kagome era consciente de que aquello no le daba ni la mas mínima certeza de que él no podría ser el culpable. Sabia perfectamente lo que era verle perder el control, sabia perfectamente como reaccionaban los Yōkai al momento de dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Temía, temía demasiado por lo que podría suceder cuando él supiera que su protegida, la única persona que había podido cambiarle, ya no profesaba el mismo amor y admiración que sentía tiempo atrás por él. Dios, no dudaba que Rin aun estuviera enamorada de su amo, sin embargo sabia que todo lo que había vivido debido a él no podía ser perdonado, ni siquiera por un alma pura como la de Rin- **Es de suma urgencia el encargo que tengo, no quiero dejar pasar el tiempo y descubrir que mi amo bonito ha perdido completamente las riendas de su grandioso poder… no es que dude de él, pero… -**se rasco la nuca mirando sinceramente preocupado a la mujer que tenía frente a él. Kagome asintió mientras llevaba las manos a su pecho. Había sentido un mal presentimiento en aquel momento, en el cual esperaba estar completamente equivocada, porque aquello podría traerles muchas consecuencias de eso estaba completamente segura.

**-Está bien, no se preocupe Jaken-sama –**dijo la joven muchacha- **Si mañana no viene mandare a InuYasha para que la traiga nuevamente a la aldea, se lo prometo –**termino por decir mientras ambos volvían al grupo haciéndoles una seña a todos para que volvieran a la aldea.

Los brazos fuertes de InuYasha la rodearon al momento de cargarla, temiendo que el parto pudiese adelantarse ante tanta caminata y esfuerzo de Kagome, pero aquello era lo que de momento hacia menos mella en su mente. La preocupación la abordaba completamente sin saber qué hacer con aquel sentimiento que venía acompañado de la punzada en el pecho que sentía desde el momento en el que aquellas palabras habían llegado a sus oídos. _Por dios Rin, por favor vuelve antes de que algo malo suceda. _Pensó para sus interiores.


End file.
